Friday's at 4pm
by Aliasfan266
Summary: AU. When Patrick Jane starts to have trouble sleeping, his co-workers encourage him to see a doctor. Jane isn't happy... Until he realises his Psychologist is none other than Dr Teresa Lisbon.


Friday's at 4pm

Summary: When Patrick Jane starts to have trouble sleeping, his co-workers encourage him to see a doctor.  
Jane isn't happy... Until he realises his Psychologist is none other than Dr Teresa Lisbon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mentalist.

Chapter One

A dark and rainy day. Patrick Jane glanced up as he watched heavy rain drops fall against the window.  
Sighing heavily he leaned forward on his desk.  
"Rough night?" Rigsby his partner asked somewhat sympathetically from his desk a few feet away.  
Jane looked up a crooked smile gracing his lips.  
"Whatever would make you think that, now Rigsby?" he enquired with a smirk that never reached his tired blue eyes.  
Rough night was an understatement of the year. He had been having terrible nightmares lately... About his wife and daughter... Lying there in a bloodied heap... He shuddered, horror and guilt coursing through his veins like molten lava.  
However even Van Pelt seemed to be able to read through his carefully constructed facade.

"You need to talk to someone." she commented sympathetically as she stepped up to his desk.  
He looked up at her, brows raised. "Talk about what?" he asked his stare blank his eyes narrowed. Van Pelt shifted uncomfortably not wanting to bring up the gory details of Janes past knowing that was what was obviously troubling him.

Grace Van Pelt was an intuitive girl. And she had read enough on her co worker to know that his wife's birthday was today. At least it would have been. If she was alive.  
Jane looked down. "I'm fine. Mommy." he said lightly.

This made Van Pelt smile. She reached forward and placed a piece of paper in front of Jane. "Please... Consider this." she began as Jane picked up the paper and read the words on it.

It was a telephone number and a name. Dr Teresa Lisbon.  
'God. Now they think I'm insane.' Jane thought darkly as he looked up at Van Pelt.

"You want me to go to a shrink?" he asked disbelievingly. Van Pelt frowned. "She's not just any 'Shrink' I've been to her several times. She's really good. I've booked you an appointment for Friday. 4pm."

Jane shook his head. "I don't believe this." he muttered darkly.

* *  
Dr Lisbon's office was impressive to be said the least. Jane reclined on the black leather couch comfortably.  
'I Could do with one of these at the office.' he mused closing his eyes and thinking of the basic couch back at headquarters.  
"Mr Jane? Dr Lisbon is available to see you now." Jane looked up and smiled at the secretary.  
He immediately noticed the way her hands twitched as she reached forward and tucked the files in her arms closer to her chest.  
"First day?" he asked as she led him to the office. She turned back so fast she almost bumped into him. "How did you know that?" she asked her eyes wide. He laughed softly. Shrugged. "Call it intuition." he replied.She just shook her head and then opened the door to Dr Lisbon's office. Jane stepped in and cocked his head to the side watching as Dr Lisbon spoke on the phone her back to him. "Tell them if they don't have the medical supplies here by 5pm today they're officially fired!" she snapped into the phone and then with controlled patience, placed the receiver down gently. She turned around to face him and Jane froze. He couldn't help but chuckle as he stared at her. 'Good God. Is this Dr Lisbon?' he wondered as he took in her soft beautiful raven hair, her long legs, shapely form and most of all.. Her bright grey eyes

"Mr Jane?" Dr Lisbon offered him a smile and motioned him to sit down.

He didn't move and instead just stood there. "You're the Shrink?" he asked in an in incredulous tone. The lovely Doctor in front of him frowned.

"Well... Yes. For the lack of a better word. I'm actually a.." she trailed of as Jane began to laugh softly.  
A sensuous shiver slid down her spine at the sound of his slow laughter and she swallowed. "Care to share your amusement Mr Jane?" Lisbon asked not at all liking how riled up her voice came out.

Ignoring her question, He gestured at the comfortable couch in front of the desk, the warm soft lights that lit up the room and finally the mahogany desk.

"I'm assuming all that's in this room is here in an attempt to soothe your patient, relax them into confessing their... Past sins and fears?" he drew out the syllables in his sentence. She nodded curtly. "Yes. Your point Mr Jane?" he turned and looked directly at her his amazing intelligent blue eyes seeming to be peering right into her soul.

"How exactly do you expect your male patients to relax when the Doctor their talking to looks like a woman straight out of every mans late lonely night fantasy?" he finished slowly.  
Dr Lisbon's mouth dropped open in shock at his blunt answer, and much to her dismay her cheeks flushed bright crimson. Clearing her throat, she struggled to come up with an appropriate reply. "Well what did you expect? Dr Phil?" she snapped. "No. But im very happy with what i did get." Jane replied with a smirk.

Lisbon drew in a deep breath and abruptly turned away from him. God! She didn't think she could stand there and watch that infuriating smirk of his any longer. It didn't help much that he was so charming and handsome and had just told her that she was the kind of woman he dreamed of at night... "Well I certainly need to thank Van Pelt.." Jane muttered under his breath still smiling. "Why don't you take a seat Mr Jane. And tell me more about yourself." Lisbon spoke calmly trying her best to be professional and detached. Jane sat down on the couch and leaned backwards staring at her.

"So. Lets not waste anymore time shall we? Let's begin." Lisbon smiled coolly as she addressed him. Jane smiled slowly at her. Leaning forward he clasped his hands on the desk in front of her. "

Oh yes. This is going to be so much fun.," he laughed.  
Lisbon frowned. "Care to elaborate on what you mean?" He stared straight at her. "I have a better idea. Whats say we continue this session over dinner tonight?" he smiled charmingly.  
He took immense pleasure in the way her eyes widened in surprise and the way she drew in a sharp breath. Then her grey beautiful eyes turned stormy and filled with indignation and anger.

Jane keenly took in the slight blush in her cheeks, the way her fingers twitched.  
He was successfully under her skin. Oh yes. This really was going to be so much of fun.


End file.
